Who does Jack Have?
by megumi-77
Summary: If Will has Elizabeth, who does Jack have? An interesting question, don't you think?
1. Chapter One

This is my first story on here. Hope it won't be the last! I do not own POTC or any thing like it, though I wish I owned Jack!

Captain Jack Sparrow took a deep breath of the salty air from his view point in the crow's nest. He looked down at the deck of his beloved ship, the Black Pearl. Then he looked forward towards where he saw William Turner, his best (dead) mate's son, and his fiancee, Elizabeth Swann, cuddling on the hot, calm day. Jack sighed. Oh, well. he thought. When we land in Port Royale, I'll find someone.

Meanwhile, in the bustling city of Port Royale, a banker's daughter was trying on dresses and having her maid advise her, not that she really cared what the maid thought. Right now, she was trying on a hideous orange dress that made her look more washed out than usual.

"Kathryn!" she said. "This dress makes me look stunning, does it not?"

"Of course, milady." Ryn said. "Twill make all the gentlemen run." away! she thought.

"Good." the banker's daughter said. "I shall wear it to the ball tonight."

Ryn sighed. She of course was not allowed to go to the ball. Even if she was, Ryn did not have a dress.

Later, as Ryn was walking home on the dark, she heard a noise behind her. Ryn spun around to see that some drunk men were following her.

"'allo, lass." one said. "'owsa 'bout (hiccup) cummin' home with me fer t'night? These (hiccup) other outstanding men 'ill be there too."

"I, I respectfully decline." Ryn said as she cowered against the wall. As the men moved in around her, another man came strolling down the alley. He was tall and swarthy, with long black hair under a red bandanna, topped with a black hat. His beard was split into two parts and beaded.

He's dressed as a pirate would! Ryn thought.

"Well, now, mates. What're ye doin' now?" He questioned.

The men looked at each other. "Just askin' this beau-ful young woman (hiccup) to accompany us back to the pub room, Cap'n."

"Hmmm. We would'na be tryin' to rape her, now, would we?"

"No, sir, Cap'n. Of course not!" Said a second drunk.

"Then git yer scurvy behinds outa here!" the man roared.

The drunks scurried off.

Jack looked at the young woman. She was of medium height, with waist length black hair, and deep sapphire eyes. Freckles were lightly dusted across her tan face. Her plain, brown, maids dress clung alluringly to her perfect body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Ryn wrapped her piece of fabric more tightly around her body to escape the man's inquisitive gaze. "Thankee, kind sir." she said.

Jack bowed deeply. "Twas no problem, young miss. I am deeply sorry for the behavior of my crew. We are but simple pirates."

Ryn took a step backwards. "P, P, Pirates?" she stuttered.

"Ah, but ye aren't afraid of **_nice _**pirates, are ye?"

"I don't know. I've never met any **_nice _**pirates." She said hostilely.

Jack bowed again. "Pardon me fer not introducin' meself earlier. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the only nice pirates you'll ever meet.

"Good for you." Ryn said as she started down the allyway.

Jack chased after her. "What, leaving me without a name?"

Ryn stopped suddenly and faced Jack. "You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" Jack just smiled and looked innocent. Ryn laughed. "All right! My name is Kathryn."

"People call you 'Ryn,' don't they?" He said with a smile.

"Yes..." she said.

"Allright. Ryn. Well, Ryn, I'm looking for someone to keep my good friend's, Will's, fiancee company as we sail the seven ses."

"Why should I?" Ryn asked.

"To be closer to me, love!" Jack said as he sidled closer to Ryn's side.

Before Ryn could get out a retort, there was a loud boom, like cannon fire.

"Well, that's it, lass. Will ye be cummin' or stayin'?" Jack said. Please come! he hoped silently.

"I, I, I need clothes, shoes, food!" she said.

"Elizabeth's about your size. We have plenty of food."

Ryn thought a moment. In her silence, there was another cannonfire.

"Come on, lass. Answer!"

Ryn sighed. "Yes." she answered.

"Then come along." Jack said as he grabbed Ryn's hand and led her through the dark streets to the harbor.


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own POTC. I've decided to pretend to own Jack and Will, though. Oh, and if any of you know if I spelled **starb'rd** right, do tell. According to the stupid computer, it isn't.

**2**

Jack and Ryn ran to the ship, dodging guards by ducking into alleys.

As they ran, Ryn asked Jack, "What are the cannons for?"

"My warning." Jack said. "The ship has been found and they need me on it to leave."

Ryn frowned in confusion. "Doesn't the code say 'any man for himself?'" she asked.

"Yes, but the codes are more guidelines anyway." Jack said. "Besides, we're all one big happy family. We wouldn't want to lose one of our own."

Strange pirates! Ryn thought.

They ran down to the dock where soldiers were fighting a rabble of men and women for control of a beautiful ship.

Jack turned to Ryn and said, "Stay out of trouble. Go to my cabin and barricade yourself in." He then ran off and leaped readily into the fray, drawing his sword and knife.

Ryn found the captain's cabin and went in. As she barricaded the door, she heard a sweet voice ask, "Who are you?" Ryn turned around and saw a beautiful young woman of about twenty. She had long, brown hair and deep brown eyes framed by long lashes. Her perfect body was covered b man's tight breeches and a loose white shirt. This woman was more beautiful than Ryn had ever hoped to be.

Ryn found her voice. "I'm Ryn. I take it you're Elizabeth?"

"Yes." she said. "Are you... Jack's, um, woman?"

Ryn laughed. "No, I'm not. He said he brought me to keep you company."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Ryn. "I believe he brought you for more than just keeping little old me company!" she said.

The woman laughed. They sat and talked until the sounds of fighting wore down. Then, they un-barricaded the door and peered out.

They saw the crew cleaning the bodies off the deck. As they watched, Elizabeth said, "There's Will! See, the one dumping the soldier off the starb'rd side?"

Ryn looked. She saw a young man with mid-length, curly, brown hair and an amazing body. He looked their way and smiled at Elizabeth. His eyes were a deep and caring.

Then, Ryn spotted Jack. He was walking towards them. As he got closer, Ryn could see that there were sadness lines on his face and that his eyes were a dark, almost black, brown.

Jack came closer and said, "Well. Ryn, I see you've met Lizzie."

"Yes, I have." Ryn said. Then, Will came over.

"I don't believe we have met." he said to Ryn. "I'm William Turner."

Ryn smiled at him and said, "'allo! I'm Kathryn."

"Better known as Ryn." Elizabeth said as she gazed adoringly at Will.

"Thankee, dear." Will said as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Ryn, love, why don't I show you around the ship and we'll leave the 'lovebirds' to their business." The four laughed.

"Of course. I'd love to see the rest of the ship."

Jack showed her around. When he was finished with most, he showed her her cabin. Coincidentally, it was right next to his.

"If you get bored or scared, don't hesitate to come in." Jack told her. You'll always be welcome in my cabin."

"Um...thanks?" Ryn said. "That's very... nice?... of you."

Jack smiled and led the way back to the deck.

That evening, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Ryn ate dinner in the Captain's (Jack's) cabin. As they ate, Will and Jack told Ryn of their first adventure together. They told her of Barbossa, his monkey, Isla de Muerta, and everything else. Ryn was captivated. She had no idea that two people could have so many adventures! Ryn decided she'd stay on the Black Pearl as long as she was welcome.

Soon everyone went to their cabins. As Ryn was drifting off, she heard crying. It didn't sound like a woman, though. And, it was coming from the cabin next to her!

Ryn got out of bed, crept into the hall, and listened outside Jack's door. She was right- it was coming form here!

She knocked, then opened the door. Jack was fitfully tossing and turning on his bunk.

Ryn walked over and sat on the edge lf the bed. She laid her hand on his forehead and smoothed back his hair.

Suddenly, Jack sat up and opened his eyes. He spotted Ryn. "What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"I, I heard crying," she said as he wiped his eyes, "and I came to see if you were alright. What did you dream, if it's not too bold to ask."

"No one's told ye, I gather?" he said. Jack sighed as Ryn shook her head no. "I'll tell ye then..."


	3. Chapter Three and Epilogue

Ok, so I know that Jack isn't supposed to be emotional. Also, I know that Ryn isn't exactly your normal, 17th or 18th century girl. Please stop harrassing me about it. That's why it's called fan **FICTION!** Plus, I do spellcheck, so please stop telling me about that, as well.

Finally, it is done! I know it's not that long, but I really hate typing. Oh, well. It was worth it! Here's the final lchapter and the Epilogue of "Who Does Jack Have?"

**Chapter Three**

"When I was a child, I lived in Madrid, Spain, with my mother and siblings. We had a fine life. There was usually enough to eat, and I never had to share a bed with anyone." Jack said as he laid back and Ryn began to smooth his hair back. "Then, we lost money. I don't know how. We had to move in with a man my mother knew. He made my siblings and I do all the chores around the house. My mother became his," Jack glanced at Ryn, "prostitute. He treated all of us horribly. One night, there was a fire. Another man, who disliked the one we were living with, threw a torch on our roof, and it caught on fire. Everyone except my sister and I was in there." Ryn gasped. "My sister became a nun. I, obviously, became a pirate. Almost every night,I dream about it."

Ryn looked down. She would never have guessed that something that bad had happened to Jack. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Thank you, Ryn." he said softly. "Now, you'd better go get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to sail."

"What, I can't stay here?" Ryn asked. "I mean, just in case you have another bad dream and I need to comfort you."

"No, thanks, love."

Ryn sighed and went back into her cabin. Her last thoughts were of how handsome Jack was.

The next morning, Jack went into Ryn's cabin in order to wake her up. He looked at her as she slept. She's beautiful. he thought. Last night, after she had left, Jack had not been able to get to sleep. He had been to busy thinking about what would have happened had she stayed. Now those feelings were beginning to emerge again. He cursed himself softly, crossed hurriedly to her bed, and shook her awake. Ryn came o and saw Jack standing over her.

She shrunk back from the wild look in his eyes. "Y, Y, Yes?"

"Come on." he said roughly and walked out of the room.

Ryn dressed and walked up to the deck. There, she saw Jack standing at the helm, muttering to himself. Even though it was early, Ryn saw that almost everyone, including Elizabeth, on deck doing something.

Ryn wen to the rail and stood there, looking out over the sea. She refused to think about how forward she had been in Jack 's cabin.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. Ryn turned and found herself staring into Jack's eyes. She was taken aback by the raw emotion in his eyes. Then, Jack blinked and it went away.

"Are ye ready to learn how to crew a ship?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Ryn. Jack led her off and started to teach.

Around noon, the whole crew stopped for lunch.

"Attention crew of the Black Pearl!" Jack yelled. "We have a new crew member today. Her name is Ryn! Three cheers for Ryn!"

Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!" The crew yelled in unison. Everyone then ate.

After lunch, to about 7, Ryn learned even more about sailing. Then everyone ate dinner and drank.

For Ryn, the days went by quickly, between sailing and thinking about Jack. She was not able to stop thinking about him! Hi hair, his eyes, his body, everything!

One night, about 4 months after the night with Jack, Ryn heard crying again.

She went out into the hall to see where it was from, and, sure enough, it was from Jack's cabin.

Ryn went in and saw Jack thrashing about in bed.She sat on the edge and began to soothe him.

"W, W, What!" Jack said, sitting bolt upright. "Don't tell me, I was crying again." Ryn nodded. "Well, are ye going to stay and comfort me all night?"

Ryn blushed as she said, "Cap'n Sparrow! That kind of talk is unwelcome with me!"

Jack chuckled. "You're on a pirate ship, love! Any kind of talk goes!"

Ryn laughed. "All right." she said. She climbed in beside him.

"'Allo love." he said as his lips brushed her neck. They moved upwards until Jack and Ryn were eye to eye.

"Jack?" Ryn breathed.

"Yes, love?"

"I, I think I love ye."

Jack laughed softly. "I **_know _**I love ye."

They kissed with a hunger...

In the morning, Ryn woke up and stretched contentedly. Then, she remembered last night. She blushed and pulled the tangled sheets higher on her body.

"So yer awake, love." Jack said from his chair. "I have something to ask ye. It's kind of... embarrassing."

"Go ahead." Ryn urged.

"Well, would ye marry me? I know it's kind of soon, but...

"Of course!" Ryn interrruped.

They kissed and Ryn went to plan with Elizabeth.

**Epilogue**

About 1 ½ years late., Jack held his child, Lorraine, tightly in her arms. Lorrie had Ryn's

eyes and hair, and Jack's smile. Jack looked over at Elizabeth, who had a new son.

He looked up at the crow's nest where his wife, Ryn, was looking for Commodore Norrington. She noticed him looking at her and smiled and waved.

Ryn climbed down and walked over to Jack and Lorrie.

"Well, now, love, what d'ye say to lunch? I had Cotton make us some food."

"Cotton?" Ryn said. "You had Cotton make us food?"

"Aye."

"Oh, God!" Ryn said as she rolled her eyes and took her baby.

"Come along." said Jack as he grabbed his wife's hand and took her below decks.

I've got a great life. Jack thought as he looked at his ship, family and friends.


End file.
